Crimson Requiem
by The Revisionary
Summary: A tragic event leaves two brothers separated at the younger's birth. The elder brother swore to protect the younger as his parents passed on. How will this twisted fate affect the two of them as time goes on? Will it lead to disaster or to a better world? Only time will tell. Rated M for everything it falls under. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. Slight AU
1. Prologue 1

**Ok… so after months of trying to figure out how to continue Fox of the North Gate, I've come to the conclusion that the way I had originally planned it to go won't work out too well.**

 **There are also some other mistakes I made that I took immediate notice of that people weren't too happy about, first and foremost being Arashime being the Saitama-like demigod ninja I turned him into. I noticed that the second people got angry with him. I was just a bit excited with his abilities and was too impatient to realize the mistake I was making with his character, and I was very subtly trying to backpedal with how op he was, but I've come to the conclusion that the backpedalling won't work out.**

 **There are also a number of other mistakes I've made in direct relation to the main plot, so I've decided to scrap that story for a new one. I'll be including every arc in the series instead of starting just after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission arc like I did with Fox. Most of the arcs will be cannon, but I may add in a few of the filler arcs just to keep things interesting.**

 **Also, both of my OC's from Fox(Arashime and Kaidan) will be in this story, and will be filling in the same roles as they did in Fox, only Ara being Naruto's brother will have a bit of a twist to it that I hope most of you will approve of, if not all of you. It is intended to give him some much needed character development that he lacked in Fox.**

 **All of this said, though, please enjoy this new story that I hope will do the old story justice: Crimson Requiem.**

 **Also, just to let me know how I'm improving, could some people who have already read Fox give me some feedback comparing the two stories? It'd help me to know that I'm moving in the right direction with this story in contrast to the other one. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue part 1**_

 **Konohagakure**

The flames of the village could be seen for miles, courtesy of the savage beast that rampaged through it. This beast was unlike any other in existence. Malevolent, twisted, and powerful without equal. It had a name that struck fear into even the most bloodthirsty of shinobi… the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The mere shockwaves of it's roar ripped every tree in the path of it from their roots. Each step it took had a great enough impact to shake the stones from the foundations of buildings.

It was seemingly an unstoppable force despite the best efforts of Konoha's most skilled shinobi. Even the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor of all Jutsu in the village, just barely managed to force it outside the village walls, and even then was struggling to keep it at bay. Just when everything had seemed to be lost, golden chains of chakra wrapped around its body, and for whatever reason, caused it to progressively appear malnourished. It whipped around and lunged it's claws at the ground before it's body swirled into a cloud of pure red chakra and was sucked down into the point it struck at.

The Sandaime and his personal guard of ANBU travelled to the point of it's disappearance, and were stunned to find the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, both with gaping hole bored through their chests. That wasn't all they found, however. There was also a crying infant boy resting atop a candlelit altar next to them that had a strange mark on his belly. Hiruzen immediately knew that it was the Yondaime's child because of the blonde hair that it had. He walked up to it, and wrapped it up in the blanket that happened to be on the altar upon which it rested.

"Sandaime-sama!" one of the ANBU called out. Hiruzen turned to see him with Kushina propped up in his arms, gasping for air. He rushed over and knelt down beside her.

"San...daime…" she muttered out, albeit barely.

"Kushina…!" he said, surprised that she was even able to speak.

"Please…look after… my sons..." she pleaded, gasping between her words. "T...This one's name… is… Naruto Uzumaki… Minato and I… took it from a novel… by Jiraiya-sensei." she coughed up a large amount of blood as she finished her sentence.

"'Naruto.' I'll remember! I'll take full responsibility!" he said quickly, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Please, don't speak any further. You need to save yo-"

"MOM!" Hiruzen turned around to see a young boy with red hair, just a few shades darker than Kushina's, running towards them with tears running down his cheeks. He stopped just a few feet from them and took in the state of his mother. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was absolutely horrified. "Mom…?" he asked nervously.

"Ara…" Kushina muttered out while extending her arm out to him, barely gesturing for him to come closer. He slowly closed the gap between them until she was able to wrap her arm around him. "Arashime… listen… mommy and daddy aren't… we won't be coming home…" her words caused his eyes to widen as she only tightened her hold around her eldest son. "You look at me…"

Arashime looked up at her, trying to keep his eyes focused on her through his tears. "Listen… you have to… take care of… your baby brother." he nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Don't ever… let anything happen to him…" She soon had tears of her own pouring down her cheeks and dripping onto her sons head. She kissed his forehead and held him as close as she could. "I love you so much… both of you…" Those were the last words she managed to say before her arm fell off of him and onto the ground, and her final breath escaped from her mouth.

Arashime stood there, tears still running from his eyes, but unable to speak. His mother had just died holding him in her arms, so it should be no surprise that his shock was unfathomable. He couldn't begin what to make of it. So many emotions went scrambling through his head that it was too much to handle. He began to feel light headed, and before long he was falling backwards. His back never hit the ground though, as a masked silver-haired shinobi suddenly appeared behind and caught him.

"Hiruzen-sama." the man said, picking the boy up into his arms.

"Kakashi-san… take Arashime to the Hokage's mansion and watch over him until further notice." he stated in the most strict voice Kakashi had ever heard in his life.

"Understood." he said as he leapt off, leaving Hiruzen with Naruto in his arms, looking over Minato and Kushina's body.

' _Minato… Kushina… I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe… I swear this to you…'_

* * *

 **Days later. Yondaime Hokage's Memorial.**

The same red haired boy stood before the gigantic gravestone with tears trailing down his face. The memorial had a multitude of names of those who had fallen in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack. Among the thousands of names inscribed on the memorial, however, only two dug at his heart as he read them.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His parents.

Those whom he cherished most in his life had been lost. He had been left with no family at all, save for his newborn brother whom his parents had saved from the Kyuubi just prior to their deaths. He still remembered the words his mother told him just before she passed on.

'Don't ever let anything happen to him.'

Those words were almost like a curse cast upon him. On top of losing his parents, they had entrusted him with the biggest responsibility he had ever been given in his life. It was something he thought was almost too much to bear.

Almost…

He suddenly felt a hand lower itself to his shoulder, and he turned around to see a shinobi whom he was well acquainted with: Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi…" Arashime said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Come to pay your respects to them again?" he asked, to which the boy nodded.

"Why did they have to die?" he asked, somewhat surprising the jonin,

Kakashi frowned under his mask and closed his visible eye. "I don't think it was that they _had_ to die…" he began, causing the boy to look at him confused as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes. "It was more of a matter that they _chose_ to die for the greater good of the village." He knelt down and put his hands on Arashime's shoulders. "They sacrificed themselves in the hopes of preventing further losses. And I'd say their hopes were realized in the end. They managed to seal the Kyuubi, which in turn saved the rest of the villagers, including you, and even managed to save your younger brother Naruto…" he trailed off at the mention of his former sensei's son's name.

Arashime raised an eyebrow to him. "Something wrong, Kakashi?"

"I was sent to bring you to Hiruzen-sama… it's regarding your brother." he said in a much more serious tone than before. The boy's look had gone from sorrow to nervousness from the mere mention of his brother's name.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen sat behind his desk with a grim expression as he eyed the raven-haired woman across from him. The look adorning her face wasn't much different from his.

"Are you sure about this Hiruzen-sama? I can give Arashime-kun a home to live under until he's old enough to go out on his own, but why separate him from his younger brother in this way?" she asked in a very worried tone.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I'm not the least bit pleased about this either, Mikoto-san, but this is the best way to keep the both of them safe from Minato-san's foreign enemies in the future."

"I'm still not sure about this… especially given the amount of hostility our clan has been getting since the attack. Are you sure the village is going to just keep quiet about the Yondaime's son living with the head family of the Uchiha?"

"Given the circumstances, they won't even know that it's Arashime-kun living with you at all. No one in the village except a select few are even aware of his status as it stands."

As he finished that sentence, the door to his office opened and the child in question stepped in along with Kakashi. The moment the boy laid his eyes on the Uchiha matriarch, his face lit up with happiness that he hadn't felt in the past few days.

"Auntie Mikoto!" he yelled as he ran toward her.

Mikoto gave him a smile as she turned around and knelt down to catch the young Uzumaki in a hug. "Arashime-kun! It's so good to see you!" She slowly eased him out of her arms. "How are you feeling?"

His smile faltered a little. "Better than a few days ago…"

She frowned and very briefly pulled him into another hug. "I'm sorry, Ara…" she said as she released him again and turned her attention to Hiruzen with Arashime following suit.

"I take it Kakashi-san told you why you're here?" he questioned, to which the boy nodded.

"Naruto…" he said uneasily, which everyone took notice of.

"...We'll get to that in a moment. For now, I need to discuss where you'll be living until you're able to go out on your own." The boy raised his eyebrows ever so slightly in curiosity. "I've decided that you'll be staying with Mikoto-san and her family for the time being."

Arashime's face lit up with joy. It was very clear that he had no qualms about that decision whatsoever. But while he was more than happy to abide by that, there was one thing that still tugged at his mind. "But what about Naruto?"

The moment he asked that, Hiruzen closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh and the overall mood in the room seemed to darken. "Naruto-kun will remain in my care for some time."

"It doesn't sound like you're telling me the bad part about that." the boy stated firmly.

Kakashi looked at Arashime in amusement from the corner of the room and smirked under his masked. 'Perceptive like you… huh, sensei?'

Hiruzen opened his eyes back up and stared directly into Arashime's, almost as if he was trying to use his vision to pierce straight through to his core. "Arashime-kun, before I tell you the decision that myself and the other clans have come to an uneasy agreement on, how familiar are you with your father's history in the last war?"

The boy eyed the Hokage with confusion. He thought it was rather strange for him to ask that. "He was a hero to Konoha. Known all over the world as the Kiiroi Senko because of his speed."

"That's only the surface of it." he said, bringing Arashime to a mental halt. "His alias: Kiiroi Senko was known far and wide not just because of his speed, but also because of his lethality in battle. As his reputation grew, so did the number of his enemies across the nations. His death was something that became wanted across the world. And if they couldn't kill _him_ , they would simply try and do the next best thing." Hiruzen let that thought hang in the air for Arashime to figure out, but the boy was growing minorly impatient.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"They would go after those closest to him in order to get their revenge." he said, and the from the look on the boys face he knew he had come to an understanding of his and Naruto's situation. "The decision that we came to was to separate you and your brother until a much later time." he said to which Arashime gave an outraged look.

"What?!" he exclaimed in a slightly raised tone.

Hiruzen raised his hand to silence the boy briefly. "This doesn't mean you won't be able to see him. By all means, you have every right to, and we won't keep you from doing so. However, you must be sure to never let him know of the relation between you two as he gets older."

"Why can't he know?!" he yelled, becoming increasingly more angry with this decision.

"The world needs to believe that all of Minato-san's family died. If anyone finds out that either of you two survived, it could spell the end of the both of you." he explained as calm and clearly as he could.

"And how are you going to make it look like I'm already dead? I have plenty of friends who'd recognize me in an instant if they saw me! On top of that, when Naruto gets older, don't you think he'll be able to piece together who his family is?" he said in an increasingly agitated tone.

"I do. That's why we must make you into a different person in a way." Hiruzen explained, causing Arashime to raise an eyebrow in minor curiosity, despite how much he hated the idea already.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"We will use a Henge no Jutsu to alter your appearance slightly. As for making sure no one knows of your lineage, we'll be changing your name as well. You can pick the name if you'd like." Hiruzen told him.

Arashime clenched his fists tightly. "And what about Naruto finding out about our parents?"

"We will give him your mother's last name, but we will tell him nothing more about his family beyond that. He must not know until he is much older." he said.

"How much older?" Arashime asked very quickly.

Hiruzen sighed. "When he is thirteen, he will be permitted knowledge of your mother on the current Hokage's behest. When he is sixteen, he may be granted knowledge of you and your father under the same conditions. However, should you want to prepare before revealing your identity to him at that time, you may choose to hold off until you're ready."

Arashime let his crimson hair drape down into his eyes, effectively covering them. His face looked more like a grimace as he gritted his teeth, with several of his veins becoming visible as a sign of his anger at this decision.

"Arashime-kun?" Mikoto reached out with the intention to gently grab his shoulder to try and comfort him only to have her hand zapped by a tiny volt of neon purple lightning, causing her to flinch back with a slight hiss at the pain.

The boy raised his head to Hiruzen, his eyes now fully visible, which caused Hiruzen's to widen as he got a good look at them. A matching purple ring to the lightning surrounded his sky blue iris, and everyone in the room felt a very fierce, dark-natured chakra emit from him, sending horrible chills down each of their spines.

"Dynamis…" he said just loud enough for Hiruzen to here.

The elderly Hokage raised an eyebrow at him. "Beg pardon?"

"My new name." he suggested. "Dynamis Ketsueki."

* * *

 _ **Prologue Part 1 End**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Ok, I'd like to think that'll do for now. I know this is kind of short, even for my liking, but this chapter as well as the next are a setup for the main story itself so no unneeded plot holes will develop as they did in Fox. Once the main story is set in motion, the chapters should be much longer, but hopefully they won't confuse anyone.**

 **Anywho, I sincerely hope all of you enjoyed the start of this new fanfiction, as I look forward to continuing it, and I'll take even more satisfaction from working on it if even one person likes it.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow if you're interested in seeing more of this story, and I thank you for your time and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter of the new fanfic. Unfortunately it's another prologue chapter that's setting up for the main story itself, but there should only be one more prologue chapter after this one IF I have to write another. But, at the most, the fourth chapter will be the start of the actual story itself.** **That aside though, please enjoy this next chapter.**

 ** _Prologue Chapter 2_**

 **Konoha Marketplace: 7 Years Later**

Kakashi leapt across the rooftops on his usual patrol. Always on the lookout for any civil unrest, which was the case every so often in this district of the village. Especially at night. Namely because of one little rascal in particular stirring up trouble: a young, blonde haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He often pulled pranks such as graffiti and setting comical booby-traps for his pursuers. Humorous as it may be, though, the villagers wanted to rip his head off for it. Quite literally, as a matter of fact, although the reason for them wanting him dead wasn't the boy's shenanigans alone. It was more-so a reason that he didn't really have a choice over. It was more of a… personal issue, shall we say.

And if you speak of the devil, his opposite shall appear, apparently. Kakashi looked down to the street to see the boy in question taking a stroll. And given that he didn't stop to site-see, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be planning out any pranks today. He noticed that Naruto liked to plan ahead with those and often got as good a look as he could at the place he'd perform it in. It was night time though, and he knew that Naruto generally did it during the day where he'd be a bit more safe. At night, villagers would try to ambush him and beat him. Sometimes they'd even try to kill him. Several ANBU usually were watching him and put a halt to the violence before it got too out of hand, and sometimes before it even started.

Tonight, however, Kakashi alone was the only one watching him. Others had been assigned to different areas, but the masked ninja refused to leave the boy unsupervised. Unless he absolutely had to, that is.

It was then that Kakashi looked down to see a civilian tailing Naruto with an obvious look of malice in his eyes. Knowing the habits of the civilians' anger towards the young Uzumaki, Kakashi stuck to the rooftops and followed the two as they got further away from the main marketplace. They were becoming increasingly more isolated from everyone else, and just as Kakashi was about to jump down and halt the man for questioning, another ANBU landed right next to him.

"Kakashi-taichou." the ANBU greeted.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked without even turning to him, his attention primarily focused on the man tailing Naruto.

"There is a riot in the Northern market. The Police Force is occupied so we need some help calming things down, and you're the only one in this part of town that's available." he explained.

"Not to be rude, but I'm actually a little busy at the moment." he commented in a slight tone of irritation.

The ANBU sighed. "Sir, I know the boy's safety is of great importance to you, but this situation is a bit more… immediate. Can he not hold up on his own for just a bit?"

Kakashi was just about to scold him for suggesting that due to the current situation. That was, until he saw the man following Naruto veer off and enter one of the food stands. He then looked past Naruto to see that Ichiraku Ramen was straight ahead of him, which put him in unbelievable relief. Kakashi knew full well that no matter what time of day it was, that ramen stand was one of the safest places in the village for the boy. That, and the people there treated him almost as if they were related to him.

"It's your lucky day, lieutenant. My schedule just got a little bit more open for about the next half hour." he remarked, smiling under his mask.

He and the ANBU leapt off toward the north, leaving Naruto to fend for himself for a bit. On the bright side of things, though, he was well within his comfort zone. For whatever reason Ramen had always put him at ease when he was feeling stressed or sad. That, and it tasted like a gift from the gods.

He walked under the blindings and sat up on one of the stools. He looked around and though no one was in sight, the shop didn't seem to be unattended to. "Teuchi-jisan? Ayame-neechan?" Almost as if on cue, a beautiful teenage girl walked out with a look of surprise on her face. And for the first time to Naruto's knowledge, she wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing clothing that was a bit more… casual. Blue jeans, a white shirt, and a brown coat.

"Naruto-kun? What're you doing here this time a night? We're about to close." she told him, which caused him to frown a little bit, and the sound of his rumbling belly didn't help him either. Ayame sighed. "Hang on. I'll make you something on the house before we close, little buddy." She went into the back room and Naruto soon smelled the aroma of his favourite food resonating through the air, and he unconsciously began to salivate from it.

Before long, Ayame had brought out a bowl steaming hot ramen to the little blonde knucklehead. His eyes seemed to twinkle as she sat it in front of him, which Ayame didn't miss, and internally giggled at him. "So what are you even doing here this late?"

"I skipped lunch today because I was off exploring. I figured I might be able to catch you guys before you closed." he said just before he slurped down a large amount of the noodles.

"Well you almost missed us. Dad went home about an hour ago. Good thing you showed up when you did. I was just about to leave." she said.

"Yeah…" he paused for a moment to slurp down the rest of his ramen. Ayame eyed him incredulously as he did. It amazed her every time he showed up to see such a little boy down a bowl of hat ramen in such a short amount of time. "Hey, nee-chan? Can I ask you something?" he said.

"You kinda just did." she told him with a smile, to which he rolled his eyes at. "Seriously, though. What is it?"

"Do you... know who my parents were?" he asked very nervously.

Ayame put her hand up to her chin and looked at the ceiling. "I can't say that I do."

"Oh…" Naruto muttered looking down at his empty bowl of ramen with a saddened expression. "Well, it was worth asking I guess…" He got down from the stool and turned to leave. "I guess I'll get going then. Thanks for the Ramen!"

"Hey, Naruto! Hold on a sec. You want me to walk you home?" she offered as she stepped out from behind the counter with her bag already slung up over her shoulder.

"You don't have to, nee-chan." he said.

"Oh, come one. It's late at night and it isn't exactly safe right now. That, and the people around here don't exactly… well, you know." she nudged her head towards him, and Naruto caught on quick to what she was implying.

"Oh… I guess you're right." She came up to his side and the two began walking off away from the stand.

 _Ten minutes later…_

Ayame looked around the area that they were in. She noticed that this part of the village they were in wasn't in the best of living conditions, considering how most of the village was. Naruto practically lived in the slums from the way things looked here.

"This is your neighborhood? It's kinda…" she trailed off to think of a better word to use to describe it, but Naruto finished her sentence before she even got the chance.

"Run down? Yeah, I know. But the place I live in is actually in decent condition as far as the inside goes. Still looks terrible on the outside, though." he explained to her.

"And you live here on your own? I thought old man Sandaime had sent you to the orphanage. It's a lot nicer there." she said, trying to ignore the eerie surroundings.

"He did, and then I got kicked out of there." he said.

"What for? You're not exactly a bad kid." she said.

"I don't know why. I asked the day they threw me out into the street, and all they said was that I knew exactly what I had done and that I'm not welcome there or anywhere else." he explained with surprisingly no amount of hostility that Ayame could pick up on.

"And the old man didn't do anything to help you?" she asked.

"He did, but never managed to get me another place to stay, and I couldn't stay with him. So, he moved me out here and pays the rent for me since I'm too young. He pays me a visit every month to check up on me, too."

"Oh…" she said barely loud enough to be heard. 'At least the old man did what he could.' She stopped her thoughts as she heard what sounded like a can get kicked down one of the nearby alleyways. At first she assumed it was most likely just a stray cat or dog, until she took note of the other tell-tale signs that something was off. The lack of streetlights in the middle of the night when there were some clearly present but weren't turned on. The dead silence. Too quiet even for a place like this. On top of it all, she had an unshakable feeling that someone had been watching them for a while now.

"Naruto?" she said uneasily.

He looked up to her and noticed how nervous she looked. "Yeah?"

"How close are we to your home?" she asked with an increasingly anxious tone of voice, bordering on fearful.

Naruto caught on to all the things that were scaring her almost immediately. "Maybe a block or two. Come on!" he grabbed her hand and the two took off into a full-on sprint down the street, with the sound of others footsteps following not too far behind them.

They rounded one of the corners and Naruto pointed straight ahead. "There it is!" he shouted. Just before they got to the door, though, two men ran out in front of them, bringing them to a complete halt.

Both men had an evil look adorning their faces, something which Ayame scowled at. 'I knew it! We were being followed!' She looked behind her to see three other men walking up, blocking any way of them escaping. She turned back to the men in front of them. "What do you want?"

The man of the left gave her a cocky smile and pulled out a knife. "Isn't obvious, lady? We're doing the world a favor and getting rid of that little demon brat next to you."

"What did you just call him?" she asked clenching her fist.

"I called him exactly what he is. A bloodthirsty demon that deserves to die screaming, just like everyone that he's killed." he said with an obvious amount of snobbishness in his voice.

"Naruto has done nothing wrong! I've known him most of his life and I know he's never done anything to anyone!" she yelled back defensively.

"Oh, look everyone! Isn't that adorable? She knows the demon's name. I wonder what else he used to corrupt you into being nice to him." the man said as he walked forward with the knife.

Ayame got right in front of him and in his face. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me." As she glared at him, she took note of the strong stench of liquor that was laced in his breath. These guys were drunk without a doubt in her mind.

"Gladly, little girl." Before she could even register what happened, she was nailed in the cheek and knocked to the ground right next to Naruto.

"Nee-chan!" he yelled as he knelt down to check on her.

The one who hit her raised an eyebrow. "Nee-chan? The demon calls you his sister?" She sat up and glared daggers at him. "We can't have any sympathy for a devil. I guess we'll have to cut you up, too. Right boys?" They all laughed as the man began to close the distance between him and Naruto.

Naruto stood up and extended his arms outward to block him. "Leave her alone!" he demanded.

Veins popped up on the side of the man's head, and his expression became visibly angered. He couldn't fathom that what he saw the boy as had any concern for anyone. One could probably blame his drunken stupor for that, though. "Demons don't have hearts! Especially ones like you! Now die!" He tried bringing the knife down on Naruto to stab him in the head, which caused the boy to shut his eyes tightly and wait for it to pierce his skull and end his life.

But it never came.

"What the hell?!"

Naruto eased his eyes open to see that the man was caught by the wrist by a hooded figure who looked to be no older than Ayame from their height and stature. "That was a bit close for comfort, don't you think?" The voice was that of a boys, given the tone.

The drunken man jerked his hand out of his grip and scowled at the teen. "Where the hell did you come from, punk?!"

"I'm always keeping an eye on this boy, as well as anyone who comes near him. Think of me as his watchful protector." he explained.

"You protect that thing?! It doesn't deserve protection or kindness! It deserves death! Now get out of the way unless you want to join him and girl!" the man demanded in a slightly slurred tone.

The teen smirked evilly under his hood. "You're more than welcome to try and make me." he said almost politely.

A vein bulged up on the drunken man's head and he charged the teen with a bloodlust roar. Before anyone could even tell what had happened, however, the knife had been placed firmly in the man's throat, though the teen hadn't moved a single muscle. Everyone else stood wide-eyed as his body fell to the floor and the life bled out of him. " _That…_ was for calling him a demon." he looked over to Naruto and Ayame, the latter of whom was just sitting back up from being punched, but wasted no time in noticing what had occurred. "Hey, girl? It's Ayame, right?"

"Y-Yes." she answered shakingly, fearing for what this guy could do to her and Naruto.

"Do me a favor. Keep Naruto close to you and keep his eyes covered. I'd rather he didn't see what I'll be doing to these guys next. You may want to do the same with your own eyes." he said before turning to the second man in front of him. "You next?"

The second man drew a kunai out from his back pouch, which granted him a look of surprise from the teen, if he were able to see his face under his hood anyway. "I'm not as careless as the one you just killed. I'll gut you then the demon!"

"You're a shinobi, too, huh? I guess that explains how organized this little ambush was. No way in hell a couple of drunkards could pull this off." he said, taking notice that this guy was at least a chunin given his age and that he could faintly see a flak jacket hidden under his coat.

"Actually…" the chunin nudged his head to the three men behind the teen, who all had either a sword or kunai in hand, ready to strike him. "The one you killed was the only drunkard. We let him tag along for the fun of it."

"Oh? Well color me impressed then. And also disgusted for that matter, You guys want to 'kill a demon for slaughtering the people of the village'," he said with air quotes. "yet you seem to have no regard for the lives of said people from the way you're talking."

"Don't speak like you know anything of it, you filthy demon lover!" the chunin lunged his kunai at the teens abdomen, but he was ready for the lunge and caught the chunin by the wrist, and followed up with a kick to his jaw, causing him to stagger back. He glared daggers at the teen. 'No way am I gonna let a little punk like this make a fool of me!' he thought furiously. "Lucky shot, you little shit! You won't be so lucky this time."

The teen smiled and, before the chunin could react, shot forward, punched him right where his shoulder joint was, making a loud popping noise which in turn caused the chunin to howl out in pain, before he got picked up by his throat. "You know, it's cute that you think I'm actually scared of weaklings like you and your buddies back there."

"I'll show you who's weak!" he gagged out before getting slugged in the gut.

"You're pretty cocky for a guy who picks on kids." the teen said, forcing the man to the other side of him and turning him to face his allies. "I've been watching for years what you bastards have done to Naruto, and I'm sick and tired of it! Normally I can't interfere due to the ANBU who usually watch him. But this time…" everyone around teen felt a dark natured aura radiate from him. "I'll be handling this my way." he said viciously. He looked back to Ayame who had Naruto held tightly in her arms. She was staring at him terrified, and it was only going to get worse for her in his mind. "Get down." She did so almost mechanically, and snapped her eyes shut as tight as she could.

He lowered his head down right next to the chunin's ear. "Watch closely, this is the first time I've ever done this on a living target." He looked up at the other shinobi very briefly before closing his eyes. The dark aura that everyone felt from him seemed to have become much more focused. He snapped his eyes open at them and his irises flashed neon purple for just an instant, and the air distorted violently. The chunin could only watch in horror as his comrades' bodies pierced and slashed all over by whatever invisible force had hit them. Their blood splattered all over the ground and into the air, causing it to rain down on everyone.

"Huh. So that's what it does to people." he said almost thoughtfully. He turned the chunin back around and smirked at him sadistically. "So... seeing as how you were the only one who witnessed it's first field test. How would you rate that?" he laughed almost maniacally. He then scratched the back of his head with a bit more innocent chuckle. "I guess I'm going insane, aren't I?"

"You sick son of a bitch! Do you know what you just did?!" he said venomously.

"As a matter of fact, I know exactly what I've done. I've set an example for the rest to follow." his eyes glowed neon purple under his hood and he eyed the horrified chunin. "Spread the word for me. Naruto has a new guardian watching him from now on. If I see anyone mistreat him in any way, be it unprovoked beatings, verbal abuse, you so much as look at him the wrong way…" the dark aura that they felt before became visible in the form of a dark shroud. " ** _And I'll show you all who the real demon in the village is. And in case you think I'm bluffing, use what I just did to your buddies as an example of the hell that I'll let loose on all of you_**!" his voice became distorted with a ghastly tone to it. Like another spirit was present.

He dropped the chunin to the ground, who scuffled to his feet and began to back up cautiously. Never in his life had he felt such a dark force from anyone. It wasn't the power behind it that shook him as much as it did, though granted it was considerable. It was the nature of it. Dark. Void of life. Of emotion. Emptiness… the feeling of pure death. "What are you?!" he yelled.

Deathly silence passed between them for a few moments. The aura surrounding the teen shot up into the air and disappeared. When he looked up, the glow in his eyes had disappeared, and they were hidden within the darkness of his hood again. " ** _Death_**." The darkness suddenly bursted back out of him with the visage of a monster's face forming above him in the shroud. It let out a bloodlusted roar that was loud enough to be heard across the village.

It was enough to make the chunin's face lose all of its color and cause him to run off screaming for his life. The moment he was out of sight, the shroud of darkness disappeared, and there was no more killing intent to be sensed from the teen. Not that Ayame and Naruto could sense it anyway. But if they could, their terror would be twice as great as it is right now.

He looked at the two of them and noticed that while Ayame's fear was obvious, Naruto was lying in her arms unconscious. 'Hmm… must've passed out from the chakra pressure. I guess I overdid it a little.' "Ayame, was it? Take Naruto to your home for tonight. Someone will come by and get him in the morning."

Right as he finished his sentence, a silver haired masked ninja landed next to her and Naruto. The teen recognized him as Kakashi, and he wasn't too happy with what he saw. A dead civilian and three konoha shinobi ripped to shreds not too far from him didn't sit too well in his mind. "I leave for less than thirty minutes and I come back to your handy work, huh?"

"Maybe you should've thought about what would happen if you left him unguarded at all, Kakashi." the teen said.

"This is inexcusable! You'll be answering for this." he said with a threatening tone.

"Oh I'll gladly answer for it. But for now…" the teen's body started to tatter away into the shadows. "You have a bloody mess to clean up, Kakashi." With that, he disappeared completely.

Kakashi stood with a grim expression on his face. He knew that there was only one person in the village that would do something like this. 'Dynamis…' he thought.

 **Next Day: Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen sat in his desk with a look of suppressed rage as he eyed the teenaged boy across from him. This was a regular issue he's had to deal with, only this time it had been taken to an extreme. "I take it I don't have to explain to you the extent of trouble you're in, do I?"

"Nope." The boy said.

"Then I'll ask you only once, Dynamis. Why?" He asked, his patience growing ever short.

The brown haired boy looked at him as if he had been asked a trick question. "You of all people should know why I butchered them." Dynamis said.

"Using your brother as your excuse won't get you pardoned for this." Hiruzen said.

"And how are my actions any less out of line than what most of the people in this damned village have done to Naruto?"

Hiruzen stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "That isn't the point! You know full well how we tolerate the killing of comrades! And if that weren't enough, you also killed a civilian!" he yelled.

Dynamis stood completely unphased by the Hokage's outburst. "Comrades? You call a group of sick bastards who tried to kill a seven year old boy comrades?! If you think what I've done is over the line, then think about this: how would dad, or even worse, mom think of how their youngest son is being treated under _your_ watch?" Hiruzen's angry expression faded into a shocked one upon actually considering what he said. "Most of the people here treat him with contempt. They verbally abuse, isolate him from others so he can't make any friends, they beat him. If either one of our parents was still alive to see this, what I did would look like a hit and run compared to the massacre they'd cause. You'd have a whole other graveyard on your hands."

Hiruzen couldn't argue with that. He knew the boy was right about what he said. He wouldn't even have to guess the horrors Kushina would cause, especially considering that her temper was more furious than one of his former students. On top of that, though Minato was the calmer of the two, he knew full well of the merciless nature he possessed in combat. "After all that you've let happen to Naruto, don't you dare tell me that I've crossed a line to defend my own brother." Dynamis turned around and exited the room without another word to be said.

Hiruzen stood conflicted. He turned around and looked out the window to the rest of the village, his mind still focused on the thought of what Minato and Kushina would do today if they were alive to see what had become of their youngest son. He knew very well what Dynamis had said to him was true. He could only imagine the bloodbath those two would cause, and how powerless he would be to stop it. Not just because he wouldn't be able to match their strength, but also because of the guilt.

'Hashirama-sama. Tobirama-sama. What would you do in a situation like this?' he thought with dread.

 ** _Prologue Part 2 End_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Alrighty, I think that'll do for this little part right here. And now that I've actually finished this chapter, I've come to the conclusion that I WILL be making one more prologue chapter just so I can avoid some possible future plot holes.**

 **Oh, and in case anyone reading this is baffled as to how Dynamis killed three chunin by just looking at them, there will be an explanation for that in the next chapter, so if you're upset about that, there's a reason behind that. And no, he doesn't have any special doujutsu or Kekkei Genkai in case the description of how he killed them might have thrown you in that direction.**

 **I don't want to spoil anything so I'm just gonna leave it at that.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, please fav, follow, and review. I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
